


don’t skirt around your issues

by pianoleach



Category: Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, this came to me in a dream, yes oliver is wearing a skirt it is just mentioned but trust me dawg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoleach/pseuds/pianoleach
Summary: oliver sykes wears a skirt and is justly rewarded for his foolishness.





	don’t skirt around your issues

Oliver smiled as he twirled around before the wandering eyes of Danny Worsnop. 

 

“Do you like it?” He asked, fluffing the soft material of his black skirt. Danny only watched, eyes glinting hungrily. 

 

“Oliver, you look cute, what else do you want me to say?” He replied, tossing his mass of hair. Oliver smiled again, giving another twirl before swishing the fabric around like he did before. He glanced at Danny. 

 

“What?”

 

“That wasn’t my full answer,” Danny said. “Honestly? I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I want you under me.”

 

Oliver’s eyes sparkled as he sidled up close to Danny. “What do you have in mind?”

 

...

 

Oliver weakly tossed his head back, groaning as his wrists were once again pinned above his head. Danny had kept to his pace of even thrusts for a good long time now, and presently leaned over to give Oliver another hickey on his already mottled neck. “That’s it,” he muttered into Oliver’s neck, “nice and easy.” 

 

Oliver winced, shutting his eyes. “Harder, please,” he whined, writhing to try and create more friction between the two. Danny sat up and watched Oliver struggle against the strong hands pinning his hips beneath his skirt. He did struggle for a good minute before giving up and beginning to beg. 

 

“Fuck, Danny, please just fuck me. Hard, that’s all I need, just fuck me hard-“ 

 

He was cut off by the door opening. 

 

“Sorry, oh shit,” Vic fumbled out, already turning to leave the room. 

 

“Wait,” Danny called. Vic stopped in his tracks and turned back. 

“What’s up? I mean, I was just leaving-“

 

“This little whore was just begging to get fucked senseless. Would you do the honors? You know, since he likes you so much.” Oliver looked betrayed. Vic just looked surprised, then happy. 

 

“Do you really like me?” He asked Oliver excitedly. Oliver nodded vigorously. 

 

“Yes! I really- oh, fuck,” he moaned, cut off by Danny running a hand up his cock, trapping it against his stomach. Vic felt a familiar shiver course though him. 

 

“Bad fucking timing,” Oliver complained to Danny. Danny retaliated by giving Oliver a few good strokes before circling the slit with his thumb, making Oliver throw his head back and moan out loud. Vic couldn’t take just watching anymore, unzipping his jeans and climbing up on the bed next to Danny, who grinned triumphantly. 

 

Danny moved until he was seated behind Oliver and grabbed him by the elbows, tugging him into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around Oliver’s, effectively keeping him still. Vic gripped Oliver’s thighs and kept them open as Oliver tried to grind his hips against something, anything. 

 

“Alright sunshine,” Vic purred while pulling his boxers off. He tossed them and looked to Danny, who promptly threw him a condom with one hand. Vic caught it and tore the packet open with his teeth, rolling on the condom and looking up to watch Danny kiss Oliver’s forehead so gently. He gave a small smile. Oliver was so cute with his hair messed and face pink with blush, neck completely black and blue with hickeys that managed to stand out even among his tattoos. Vic then squeezed the leftover lube out of the condom packet onto his hand, coating his cock before tracing a finger around Oliver’s hole, making him buck his hips and whine. 

 

“Please fuck me,” he moaned, but Vic just kept tracing. 

 

“Beg for it,” Vic replied. 

 

Oliver immediately opened his mouth, pleas spilling from him. “Vic, please, I need you inside of me, fuck, I need to feel you in my guts, I want you so badly, please shove your fucking cock in- AH-“ he suddenly yelped, cut off by Vic thrusting into him,unable to take him begging like that. Oliver was moaning loudly while Vic thrust hard, on a quest to find his prostate. 

 

“Oh god yes, Vic, please-“ Oliver began, but was again cut off by a strong hand wrapping around his throat, making him gasp. Danny gave his throat a gentle squeeze, smirking down at him. 

 

“I think Vic’s heard enough, darling boy,” Danny murmured, leaning down to give Oliver another kiss on the forehead. Oliver bit his bottom lip and his eyes rolled back, a low moan dragging out of his throat on a particularly rough thrust from Vic. His fists clenched into what little fabric he could reach from his arms being pinned behind him, and he arched his back to let Vic go deeper inside of him. Vic took the invitation, now desperate to hear Oliver make that noise again. “Oh yeah, bitch, take it. Fuck you look so pretty under me.”

 

“Look at our beautiful little whore,” Danny remarked. “So quick to tempt but so quick to fall apart. You wearing that skirt, love, that’s what did it for me.” 

 

“What did it for me was the invitation in on the action,” stated Vic as he fucked Oliver quick and hard. Oliver started coming undone fast, straining against Danny’s arms and Vic’s hands on his thighs. 

 

“Fuck, gonna cum,” Oliver gasped weakly, but Vic instead pulled out, leaving Oliver whimpering ‘please’s. Danny grinned at Vic. “Damn, denying him?”

 

“Felt like letting you get the last fuck in, if you leave some of his jizz for me to swallow,” Vic offered. Danny looked excited and genuinely happy. 

 

“Damn! Thank you, Vic, you’re always there for me,” he thanked the shorter man, releasing Oliver from his grip and straddling him once again, still hard from watching Vic have his way. Just on the first thrust Oliver once again became a moaning mess, hands tightly grasping sheets, back arching as he tried in vain to buck his hips which were being held down. While he panted heavily, he tossed his head side to side, overcome with pleasure. His cock twitched. 

 

“God- Danny- I’m gonna-“

 

Vic dove in right as Oliver came, greedily gulping down his share of cum. Before he swallowed it all, however, he kissed Oliver as Danny slurped up his own share. Oliver whined at the taste of himself on Vic’s tongue, and the pair making out were quickly joined by Danny, who licked his way into the increasingly sloppy makeout session. The clash of tongues and teeth was almost intoxicating, as well as the diluted taste of Oliver in all three men’s mouths. 


End file.
